Cigarette porn fr
by Maelyne-Ann
Summary: .:TRAD:. Que faire quand votre amour vient vous attendre au bureau et se grille une dernière clope en vous narguant ? Surtout après vous avoir promis monts et merveilles pour la soirée... ATTENTION fumer tue -Traduction Complète- Originale par Cozzybob


_Titre original: _**Cigarette porn** _(fanfic revue publiée sur asylums . insanejournal . com)  
Auteur: _**cozzybob**_**  
**__Catégorie: Romance  
Rating: R.  
Paire: 2 avec 1 ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Warnings: Fumer tue, provoque le cancer etc. etc.  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ OS très court mais difficile à rendre, donc désolée si ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi sexy que l'original (n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur les fanfics de cozzybob). J'avais envie d'un break tendre et coquin pour changer un peu, j'espère que vous apprécierez. _

**Cigarette porn**

Les volutes de fumée bleues s'échappent de l'embout orangé de la cigarette que Duo laisse pendiller entre deux doigts, les yeux fixés sur l'embouchure de la triste rue pluvieuse. Je le regarde de la fenêtre de mon bureau, maudissant l'horloge pendant qu'il se tient là, sous la protection de la saillie du toit, ayant l'air à la fois désolé et ennuyé. Duo me jette un coup d'œil et je me tourne négligemment, feignant d'être concentré sur mon travail. Je peux sentir ses yeux las sur le côté de mon crâne, et je sais qu'il est amusé parce que je l'entends chuchoter dans le pavillon de mon oreille, tout sourire, en écho aux sombres promesses que sa voix m'avait faites seulement quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone. Cette mascarade entre nous dure cinq terribles minutes, et je ne lis rien de ce qui s'affiche sur le moniteur alors que je m'énerve en m'intimant l'ordre de ne pas céder, de ne pas l'encourager davantage à me torturer. Je sais ce dont un Duo qui s'ennuie est capable.

Mes mains se forment d'elles-mêmes en deux poings d'acier. Naturellement, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers lui, comme un papillon est attiré irrémédiablement par la lumière qui causera sa perte. Il me piège, et, oui, il me sourit largement et dangereusement. Il fait claquer ses dents vers moi comme une bête sauvage mordrait le fou qui ose l'apprivoiser, puis il regarde ailleurs avec un haussement d'épaules. Son attitude dans son ensemble clame qu'il s'en fout, mais je le connais mieux. Je sais qu'il est à l'écoute du tic-tac exaspérant de l'horloge quand même, je peux le voir dans la manière dont ses doigts tapotent au rythme des secondes, décomptant les battements de cœur de la vie elle-même.

Duo attire sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et le bout orange s'embrase de jaune brûlant. Puis ça s'estompe, et Duo rabaisse sa sucette à cancer tandis qu'il retient la fumée dans ses poumons pour un instant, savourant le shoot de nicotine. Ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'il libère la fumée bleue, le mouvement de sa bouche s'arrondit, ses doigts se détendent. Ils semblent me faire signe de venir vers lui, et j'ai du mal à ne pas suivre leur désir.

L'horloge clique, et il est cinq heures moins cinq. Cinq minutes, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être cinq ans.

Je regarde à nouveau vers le moniteur impuissant, mes doigts toujours posés sur le clavier qui attend, mais le travail échappe à mes préoccupations. Duo, comme un petit démon, a un rire vicieux qui fait des ravages sur ma volonté. Au lieu de cela, je renonce à toute prétention et lui renvoie un regard dur, le maudissant et le bénissant de la distraction que m'apporte sa présence même. Il se détourne, sa main libre sous le crachin de pluie tombant du surplomb du toit. L'eau éclabousse sa main, faisant claquer ses paumes dans un flux régulier comme une punition. Il protège la cigarette dans son dos quand il décide de se pencher sur un caprice, et avance la tête dans la brume. Sa tresse glisse sur son épaule comme un serpent assoiffé de délectant de la pluie. Je peux voir l'eau éclabousser son crâne et glisser le long de son visage dans le délicat miroitement humide d'un rêve érotique. Il sourit de toutes ses dents aiguisées et mortelles quand il sait que je regarde. Il penche la tête en arrière, puis, les yeux fermés, ouvre la bouche pour avaler des gouttes de pluie. Le bout allumé de sa cigarette attire la colère d'une goutte d'eau grasse et le réduit au silence quand il devient trop sûr de lui. Duo jure et jette la sucette à cancer dans l'eau de pluie qui s'écoule dans un réflexe de frustration. Il me lance un regard mauvais, honteux que j'aie été témoin de sa maladresse, mais tout ce que je peux voir, c'est l'eau glisser sur le côté de son cou. Ma langue salive, et je veux y goûter. La pluie sur la peau Duo - c'est soit le ciel soit l'enfer avec les avantages.

Il glisse une main dans son jean serré, arrache son paquet froissé de Marlboro. Il la tire négligemment entre deux doigts, cueille la cigarette qui atteint l'apogée de son existence quand les lèvres d'un dieu noir la reçoivent entre leur commissure. Duo repose le filtre entre ses dents pointues, pendant qu'il replace le paquet pour pouvoir l'allumer. Il a un autre grognement de frustration car il n'arrive pas à le trouver, ses mains calleuses tapotant furieusement ses poches, sentant la forme de chaque objet dans ses jeans moulants parfaitement ses fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'il vérifie sa poche arrière dans un marmonnement victorieux. La cigarette rebondit entre ses dents comme il parle, de la manière négligente de l'attitude d'un cow-boy, remuant quelque chose de sombre en moi. Ça me bouleverse violemment quand Duo éveille le briquet à la vie d'un léger coup, la flamme a un éclat de lumière jaune léchant l'obscurité de la ruelle. Elle fait briller son visage d'un orange chaleureux et plein de luxure comparé à la pluie et à la lumière de l'embout de sa cigarette, et il expulse des volutes bleues en petites bouffées encore une fois. Duo tire profondément, puis libère la fumée et me fait un signe de tête, ayant l'air ennuyé mais satisfait que sa maladresse soit réparée.

Je dois lui faire un signe d'affectueux de la tête, et je regarde l'horloge dans la tentation. Cinq heures moins deux.

Duo prend une longue taffe et libère un rictus enfumé. Ses yeux sombres brillent de promesses. Je me souviens de ses paroles - il a mentionné des chaînes.

Je gémis, et me lève brusquement, ma rigidité est évidente à travers le polyester tendu de mon pantalon. J'ignore les regards tandis que je sors à la hâte, et le salue dans la ruelle.

Duo regarde sa montre, impressionné.

« Il est 16 : 57, Monsieur-à-cheval-sur-mon-planning ».

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre », lui dis-je, le collant sur le mur de briques pendant je fais l'amour à sa bouche. Il grogne délicieusement et griffe ma veste avec sa main libre, la cigarette s'agitant dangereusement dans l'autre. Je frotte ma raideur contre lui, promettant d'être à la hauteur de ses propres promesses.

Quand je me retire, il souffle, puis tente de le dissimuler en prenant une autre taffe de cigarette. Il parle quand la fumée est libérée et je fais jouer mon doigt dans les vapeurs bleues, se demandant comment Duo est capable de faire d'une chose tellement ordinaire quelque chose de si extraordinairement érotique.

« Tu ne peux pas partir aussi tôt, » me dit Duo presque brusquement. « Tu me l'as dit hier. Tu m'as dit que ton chef a fait toute une histoire à cause de trois putains de minutes, tu te souviens ? »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau pour le faire taire. Il passe ses bras autour de moi sans réfléchir, attentif de la cigarette, car il fond à mon toucher. Une autre plainte, un autre grognement.

« Tais-toi, » lui dis-je, sachant qu'il va recommencer.

« Mais t'as dit- »

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, faisant apparaître un peu de sang.

« Duo. Tais-toi. »

« Ow! Regarde! Il te reste une minute! Tu peux toujours y retourner et-»

Je prends sa main et l'entraîne vers la voiture. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où se trouve le vibrateur - je vais le faire hurler pour m'avoir torturé avec sa maudite cigarette. Comme il continue ses reproches, je les repousse d'une main négligente et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je vole sa cigarette et tire une taffe, la pluie battante nous entourant comme des rideaux.

Il me regarde et gémit.

« Il est cinq heures quelques part, Duo. Quelle différence ça fait ? »

Nous n'avons même le temps de sortir de l'aire de stationnement. Il n'est pas étonnant, en regardant tout cela dans une perspective adulte, que le sexe en voiture et le porno-cigarette ait si soudainement dirigé ma vie amoureuse ...

- Fin


End file.
